1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dollies in the form of a cart with small wheels for moving heavy objects and more particularly to a dolly that is designed in particular to be used in conjunction with a motorcycle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles, like automobiles, are commonly stored within garages. Generally the garage is of sufficient size to store both a motorcycle and an automobile. The motorcycle is normally maneuvered by the rider to a position alongside a sidewall of the garage so as to provide adequate room for the storage of the automobile. At times it is difficult to maneuver a motorcycle to the desired location within the garage.
Some motorcycles are quite large in size and inherently quite heavy in weight. The maneuvering of such a large sized motorcycle and heavy motorcycle is difficult for most individuals, especially for an individual who is not particularly strong. There is a need to construct a dolly which provides for the locating of a motorcycle thereon with this dolly to be easily maneuverable within a confined space so as to locate the motorcycle in a desired out of the way location while it is being stored.